


圆

by Juicy_999



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juicy_999/pseuds/Juicy_999





	圆

“多久了，我都没变，爱你这回事，整整六年。”  
圆

第一章

“喂？”男人穿着笔挺的西装，步履匆匆地在拥挤的人潮中穿梭，最终将脚步胶着在市中心繁华忙碌的十字路口。  
“您已经到了？实在不好意思……”  
他抬起手腕看了一眼时间，不过才过去了几秒。  
他皱眉，语气却依旧温和，且带着歉意，“再过十分钟就到了，您先点杯咖啡吧，最后我来埋单。”  
他将通话挂断，视线在四周找寻着出路，却在看到巨大的LED屏时不自觉地停下了动作。  
蔡徐坤。  
屏幕上放着一段简短的采访，没有声音，只能看到被像素分割的亮点所组成的字幕。  
——  
“如果说有没有最遗憾的事……应该是当年本应该可以一起出道的好朋友却因为退赛没有出道吧。”  
“现在想起来也依旧觉得很抱歉，他的退赛也有我的一部分责任。”

凌晨三点，朱正廷结束了主题曲的练习，他撩起胸前的毛巾擦了擦额角的汗，裹上厚重的羽绒服和围巾。  
廊坊的冬天真的很冷。  
他呵了口气，带着暖气的雾顷刻间就变得冰冷，挟着走廊尽头呼啸着的寒冷的风扑在他的脸上。  
隔壁练习室的灯还没关，透过磨砂玻璃却没有看到人，朱正廷将冻得红彤彤的手伸进去关了灯。正想离开的时候却看到暗处一点亮光。  
吸烟？  
他足尖向外的脚步便立刻转了一百八十度，颇有些好奇地扒着门缝向里头看。  
朱正廷小心翼翼地推开门，却拖拉成了刺耳的切分音。  
短暂的沉默过后，对方终于开了口。  
“喂，你进来吧。”他这样坦然地说，倒是让朱正廷尴尬了起来。  
他轻手轻脚地凑到对方身边，在橙色的火光下勉强看清了对方的脸——一张让人看了就难忘的脸。  
“喂，蔡徐坤……”朱正廷舔了舔自己干涩的嘴唇，“是你让我进来的，对吧？”  
对方又吸了口烟，布料摩擦窸窸窣窣的声音响起，似乎是默许了他的说法。一时之间，空气里只有浅薄的呼吸声在忽明忽灭的火光里沉浮。  
“我不会说出去的。”  
他信誓旦旦，笃定的语气几乎达到了可笑的地步。  
“喂，吸烟本来就是错的事，你说出去也没什么关系。”  
“还会少一个对手。”  
蔡徐坤挑挑他的眉梢，连带着眼底也扬起盛气凌人的波涛。他将自嘲吞落进胃底，语气里挂满奚落。  
“我无所谓啊，我有实力能出道，为什么要用这种方式上位？”朱正廷似乎是深吸了一口气，微愠，他反问道，呵出的气凝成了薄薄的雾，暖了暖被冻红的双手。  
他听起来那么快活，像天际振翅有力的鹰，一动一静间皆是傲气和浑然天成的睥睨众生的姿态。  
“倒是你，在廊坊这几个月不能再这样了啊，剩的烟啊打火机什么的也都偷偷扔掉别被人发现了。”他碰了碰身边人的肩膀，用一种老成的语气提醒这个比自己还小了两岁的男孩儿。  
蔡徐坤禁不住笑出了声，“你知道……”  
“让一个人保守秘密的最好方式是什么吗？”  
他这样问着，却没有丝毫给对方思考的机会。他向朱正廷呼出一个浓白的烟圈，灼热猩红的火光刺烫了朱正廷的眼底叫他一时失神，竟是看不清对方隐没在烟云里的面庞，直到唇上触到干燥的柔软的一片吻，他才回过神来。  
朱正廷将手抵在对方胸膛，试图推开他，却被牵住了手制止。  
那片吻像极了他在高中时每个冬天傍晚都见过的粉色云霞，那样寒冷干燥又温柔可爱。他已然想不起是谁先沉沦在这个吻中，又是谁先急不可耐地用自己冰凉的手抚摸对方汗湿的脖颈，像濒死的天鹅哀鸣那样用尽力气去吻。他只知那一刻他脑海中的琴音乍得便停止了，浑身浸润在一片空白的旖旎遐想之中。

他只知那个凌晨他们在练习室交换了一个绵长热情的吻，而后他便推开了蔡徐坤，强装镇定回到了宿舍。  
被凝着霜露的北风吹得清醒了些许，朱正廷在裹紧了动作之间被拉开了拉链的羽绒服，他披着月光踏着寒露，突然明白了对方的未尽之言。  
——你知道让一个人保守秘密的最好方式是什么吗？  
——将他同化成你的同类。  
他打了个寒噤，愈发的冷了。

第二章

“正廷哥，我感觉蔡徐坤总是看你。”向来照顾的弟弟窝在他身边偷偷吃着巧克力棒，像只讨喜的花栗鼠鼓着他的颊囊。  
闻言，朱正廷侧着身舒展腰背的身体顿了顿，他敛下目光含糊地问，“是吗？”  
“是啊，他一直在看你呢。”  
看着我。  
朱正廷的耳尖窜上一点薄红，他抿了唇小心翼翼地回过头，正巧撞上那人的目光。那目光里燃着火，一如那晚眼底的猩红，将一片山林原野点燃，热烈又奋不顾身。蔡徐坤向他绽开一个笑容，充满侵略性和戏谑。  
刮来的一阵狂风扬起了星点火花，将他这朵摇摇欲坠的蒲公英于顷刻间点燃。  
他降落了。  
朱正廷抿了抿唇，回过头来继续自己的动作。他闭上了眼睛却心乱如麻，他想，他降落了。  
似乎还能感觉到嘴唇上那柔软的触感。朱正廷用手压了压心跳，心不在焉地训练了一天。

那晚，他又练习到了深夜，练习到万籁俱寂、灯火稀落。他又推开了隔壁练习室的门，蔡徐坤却没有在吸烟，只是靠在窗边等着他来。朱正廷走向他，任由对方将自己压在窗台上。  
朱正廷用双臂环住对方的脖颈，微微偏过头，好让对方亲吻自己。因为动作而露出一片肌肤。他们在寒风凛冽的高楼上交换了一个瑟瑟的又极亲密的吻，吻到难舍难分，吻到他的鼻尖都冰凉，泛着草莓的可爱色泽。  
温热的呼吸洒在唇间，蔡徐坤紧紧攥住朱正廷的手，将他牵引到颠倒的云端。  
他们心照不宣地保持沉默，将无言的热情倾注在每一个交颈缠绵的黑夜里，将爱语絮藏在清浅的吟哦和交缠的喘息中。  
后来，朱正廷的室友们发现他每周都有一天很晚回到宿舍。  
这似乎是件很正常的事。  
“我帮你吗？”蔡徐坤穿好羽绒服，看到对方涨红了脸有些别扭的动作，他蹲下身帮朱正廷系好鞋带，又整理了一下被压出褶皱的裤脚。  
朱正廷低着头看他的发旋，觉得脸上有些发烫，却不知说些什么。  
两人沉默地并肩回到宿舍，蔡徐坤拿出钥匙正想插进锁孔里，便听到对方讷讷地说，“我走了。”  
随后他又匆匆地补上一句“晚安”，直直地望着他，眼睛里盛满了星星。  
“晚安。”蔡徐坤听见自己说，声音温柔地不可思议。  
“那我就回去了。”朱正廷的眼睛亮晶晶的，像浸润在山泉里的云雾和露珠。

他们很少交流，通常都是用亲吻传达热量和不可言。可有些东西却在朱正廷的心里带着迅捷的速度蓬勃生长。他望向蔡徐坤的目光有着滚烫的温度和爱意，虽没有点破却昭然若揭。  
蔡徐坤怎么可能看不懂，可他却愈发频繁地回避他的目光。  
事情变得复杂了。  
“蔡徐坤。”朱正廷往他身边一坐，捧着餐盒吃饭，“我有个动作不太会，你能教教我吗？”  
蔡徐坤迅速地抬眼瞟了眼远处被朱正廷抛弃的几个室友，没有回答。  
“好不好啊？”对方撞了撞他的肩膀，拖着尾音撒娇着说。  
应该要拒绝的，拒绝这段愈发扭曲的关系。  
“好啊。”他笑着说。  
却又一次次地向他妥协。

选手已经淘汰掉了一轮，蔡徐坤的一个室友也被淘汰了，另外几个室友也因为别的原因搬到了其他宿舍。  
“我走了，晚安。”朱正廷把吹风机关掉，揉了揉蔡徐坤蓬松的发丝，替他带上门。  
他已经能很习惯地说出这句话，再轻手轻脚地回到自己的宿舍。室友们偶尔会看到他的衣柜挂钩上挂着蔡徐坤的毛巾，也被朱正廷千奇百怪的理由唬了过去，没有人觉得有什么不对。  
没有不对。  
没有人会看到他们在烟雾里忘情地接吻，在软垫上剥去对方的衣服，抚摸他的身体，坐在横杆上被对方用力贯穿，在镜前看到对方亲吻自己的颈窝，十指紧扣。

第三章

事情的转折发生在二零一八年的三月。  
三月的廊坊已经有些温暖了，他们不必在寒风里牵住对方的手，也不必在没有暖气的练习室里做爱。  
练习生们虽说手机全部被没收，但事实上每个人都会偷偷带上几只以备不时之需。  
朱正廷很清楚网上发生的事。

“哥，你今天怎么没和坤哥一起吃饭啊？”黄明昊问默默无言的朱正廷，语气里满是戏谑。  
朱正廷的动作僵了一瞬，心虚地抬头看了眼蔡徐坤，发现对方并没有在看自己，松了口气的同时心底也浮上了一层落寞怨愤。  
他没说话。  
“喂……”范丞丞戳了戳黄明昊的肩膀，又用手在嘴上做了个拉拉链的动作，摇了摇头。  
朱正廷感觉到旁边窸窸窣窣的动响，又没有听到黄明昊咄咄逼人的追问，心下也明了了几分。  
走在路上碰到相熟的练习生们，看到他们的表情都觉得是嘲讽窃喜，他深知这样的想法太恶毒，可他却很难停下这胡思乱想。  
他想，蔡徐坤也是知道的。  
不然为什么他不来问问自己为什么最近这么难过呢。可他知道了又有什么用吗，他在回避自己，正如他自身所做的那样。

“正廷，”蔡徐坤将朱正廷大汗淋漓的身体搂进怀里，“你……”  
蔡徐坤的话音戛然而止，他不知道自己接下去该说些什么才不会太伤人。  
“什么？”朱正廷浅浅地吻了吻他的下巴，困倦地答。  
蔡徐坤摇了摇头，只是亲吻他的头发，心里空旷得像一片原野。朱正廷看着他的目光不似以往那样温柔又热烈了。  
就像一团烈火被冰水浇灭，蔡徐坤心中惶惶不安。他清楚这段关系应该浅尝辄止，可却在这一天快到来的时候感到害怕和不舍。  
“你会离开我吗？”  
他等了许久，只听到对方细细的呼吸声，正当他打算将朱正廷跑去浴室洗澡的时候，他听到对方几近无声的回答，“应该不会吧。”  
“如果你不赶我走，我就不会走。”他嘴角陷下一个甜蜜的浅坑，一如往日的笃定。

网络暴力并没有因为他的沉默而停息，就像一场山雨。  
朱正廷开始在深夜做噩梦，梦到许许多多的光怪陆离，惊醒后发现自己早已将枕头哭湿。阳台上时时会传来压抑的哭声。练习的时候也是一副忧心忡忡郁郁寡欢的模样，就连旁人的说笑也难有回应。  
蔡徐坤也变得越发沉默，却始终拒绝面对这一切。他甚至回避这个话题，没有安慰。  
太累了，朱正廷这样想着。  
他想逃离这里，逃离偶像这个身份。  
他不想再追逐什么狗屁梦想了，他只想做个普通人，过简单的一生。  
太多的谩骂声他不想背负也没有勇气背负。

“我希望大家都喜欢我，可还是会有些人不喜欢我。”朱正廷紧紧攥住话筒，颤抖着声音问道。他问完以后就陷入了放空，他没有在求答，他只是在宣泄自己的不满，他多希望蔡徐坤能来抱一下他，告诉他“不管怎么样我都在你身边”。  
导师的回答他没有听清，也不想去听清，他只是看着蔡徐坤在片刻的怔忪后又挂上了一副与旁人并无两样的沉思的表情。  
他该走了。  
再无交集。朱正廷忙碌地投入到练习和彩排中，他在表演里加入了一小段的舞蹈，他想这大概是最后一次在这么多人面前跳舞了。  
演出很圆满，台下的粉丝们很狂热。  
下了台以后灵超拉着他的袖子，小声地问，“哥，你刚刚在台上怎么唱错词了？”  
朱正廷被他问的一愣，拼命回想却没有任何印象。  
幸亏灵超没有给他时间尴尬，自顾自地说着，“你把‘我也不想’唱成了‘我也不舍’，不过其实我觉得这么改，歌词也很有韵味。”

表演过后鸡毛满地，所有人匆忙地回到宿舍休息，只有朱正廷慢吞吞地收拾着行李箱。  
“哥，你真的打算退赛啊？”范丞丞看着他收拾行李，半晌才问出一句。  
“其实我觉得真的没有必要因为这些就退赛……谁还没被骂过呢。”黄明昊紧跟着接了一句。  
朱正廷置若罔闻，他只是收拾着东西，将床铺全部清空，才说：“我再出去一下，马上回来。”  
他踏出房门，脚步越来越快，最后他跑了起来，心跳快得不可思议。  
站定，他敲了敲蔡徐坤的房间门，对方含糊地问“谁啊”，没有得到应答才叼着牙刷开了门。看到朱正廷的一瞬间他愣了愣，连握住牙刷的手都停住了。  
朱正廷看向他，觉得自己的呼吸都在颤抖，眼底顿时翻涌出了热泪，他张口，却发现自己的嘴唇在哆嗦。  
他说：“我走了。”  
他伸手抱住蔡徐坤，在他的唇角偷窃了一个薄荷味的吻。  
“我走了。”  
只要他说一句“别走”，或者，或者别的什么都好，我就不走。朱正廷抱着蔡徐坤，饱满的眼泪滚落在他单薄的睡衣上，烫到了蔡徐坤的皮肤。  
他匆忙而慌张地推开朱正廷，“你疯了——这里是走廊！”  
门口随时会有人经过，被别人看到了怎么解释。  
蔡徐坤的目光像惊弓之鸟，在朱正廷眼里慌乱又可笑。  
但其实可笑的哪里只是蔡徐坤而已。

第二天回到练习室，蔡徐坤没有看到朱正廷的身影。他皱眉，问黄明昊，“朱正廷怎么没来？他生病了？”  
“他没和你说吗？他昨晚退赛了。”

第四章

朱正廷拖着行李箱，义无反顾地回到了学校。  
他过上了正常人的生活，这并没有什么不好。  
他依旧会关注蔡徐坤的新闻，依旧为他的出道感到开心。  
但爱意也是会冷却的  
直到今天，他看到蔡徐坤说到往事却无法激起任何悲伤和可惜，他明白，他放下了。

“对不起，我来迟了。”他入座，望着对面的女孩笑着这样说。  
—END—  
“圆”是缘(缘分)、愿(希望)、元(复原)和完(完结)。  
却没有圆满。


End file.
